This invention relates to a fluid circulating system including a thermal differential engine having a pair of expansion-contraction vessels each containing an expansion component expansible with heat for discharging fluid when heated and drawing in fluid when cooled.
Fluid circulating systems have been provided for circulating hot water through an air conditioner, drawing ground water from a well, and other applications. Such conventional systems require a pump driven by an electric power source for circulating fluid therethrough. For use in places where no electric power source is available, however, a special power source is required, resulting in a complex and expensive fluid circulating system.